dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
UA:Transmuter Variants
Transmuter Variants Masters of change, transmuters are among the most varied and versatile specialists. Transmutation spells, by their very nature, can change the enviroment and allow the spellcaster to solve nearly any problem. This school's utility and variety ensures that nearly any campaign's magic becomes richer with the introduction of variant transmuters. Campaigns in which the magic system is undergoing change benefit from introducing variant transmuters. Likewise, campaigns that include an above-average number of magical cultures or a long history of magical sophistication benefit from alternative traditions of transmutation magic. Enhance Attribute (Ex) Once per day, plus one additional time per five class levels, a transmuter using this variant can add a +2 enhancement bonus to any of his ability scores. This bonus lasts for a number of minutes equal to the transmuter's class level. Using this ability is a free action (and counts as using a quickened spell, so it may only be used once per round). Spell Versatility (Ex) A 5th-level transmuter using this variant can adapt magic of other schools to his own style of spellcasting. For every five class levels that the transmuter gains, he can select one spell of any spell level that he has access to and treat it as if it were a transmutation spell. This means, for example, that the specialist can learn the spell normally and even prepare it as a bonus spell from the transmutation school. This spell can even be from a school that he has chosen as a prohibited school. Once a spell is chosen to be affected by this ability, it cannot be changed. For example, a transmutation specialist using this variant has selected abjuration and necromancy as his prohibited schools. At 5th level, he gains access to 3rd-level spells. He chooses dispel magic and forever after treats dispel magic as if it were a transmutation spell. A transmuter using this variant does not gain bonus feats for advancing as a wizard. Transmutable Memory (Ex) A transmuter using this variant can alter some of his prepared spells in a short amount of time. Once per day, the transmuter can give up a number of prepared spell levels (up to a maximum total equal to half his class level) and prepare different spells in their place, as long as the number of newly prepared spells is equal to or less than the number of spell levels given up (0-level spells don't count). For example, a 12th-level transmuter who uses this variant can lose two 1st-level spells and two 2nd-level spells from memory (a total of six spell levels, half the character's class level) and prepare two 3rd level spells. Using this ability requires a number of minutes of concentration equal to the number of spell levels given up. If the transmuter's concentration is broken during this time, all spells to be lost are gone and no spells are gained in their place. A transmuter using this variant does not gain additional spells per day for being a specialist wizard.